Fading Away
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: One-shot mystery story written for school.  I OWN NOTHING IN HERE!  Please review your thoughts/critism. :  Rated T for violence.


Angelica sighed at the sound of rain pattering up against the roof; it was the second night she couldn't sleep. She stood up and stood by the window as her polar bear pants warmed her long legs. The thunder and lightning weren't helping her very much either, her wet hair was tied back into a ponytail as it swung left to right. It was 3:04 A.M. and she looked at her mirror as lightning lit her room up revealing her angelic face. Her blue eyes blinked as she walked towards the mirror. At that moment the light from the hallway flickered on as Angelica stood by it listening to the conversation.

"Get the heck outta my house!" Her Mother's voice raged at someone in the house, Angelica couldn't tell who.

"But Mom, I need $5! Do you want me to starve?" Veronica's voice stunned her Mom as the continuous fighting occurred until Veronica gave up and ran away, but not without the last word, "No one cares about Angelica! She is ugly, rude, and immature! Don't you agree?"

"Yes, but that isn't what this is about." Her own Mother replied sending Angelica to her bed in tears. This wasn't why Angelica wasn't sleeping, it wasn't that Alex was in love with Christy, and it wasn't that people enjoyed to mock Angelica behind her back. She didn't know why, but the bags under her blue eyes gave away the secret that she was. This worried Brooke, it worried Dakotalynn too, and can a heart break more than a girl can cry? The answer is no because crying is a sign of being strong for too long. Angelica writhed in pain of her stomach; she hasn't eaten for awhile…she only drank water. She got out of bed and pulled on some skinny jeans, then grabbing her Outer Banks sweatshirt to warm her upper body. She pulled on a pair of black Uggs to warm her feet. She grabbed a bag and stuffed some clothes, her favorite stuff animal, a pillow and blanket, with a hair brush and some deodorant. Depressed with fear, she opened her window and ran outside putting up her umbrella to keep her dry. She began running once she touched the ground, she didn't know where to, but she know she was running away. When Angelica was raised she was taught not to run from her fears, but to face them, well that person was wrong maybe running away from her fears was her only conclusion. (Author's Note: Now we go into Angelica's point of view)

I turned the street as I slipped landing into a puddle. I tried to shake off the water, but failed since it was raining. I slowed down my pace recognizing the road. It was Johnson Road, a block away from Dakotalynn's house. The power must have gone off because the street lights weren't on. Just then I felt someone wrap their muscular arms around me tightly and place a hand over my mouth.

"Angelica." The male whispered into my ears as I turned around having his brown eyes bore into mine. He shook his head and he brought me into a hug. "Why? Don't leave." He pleaded as he flipped his damp brown hair out of his eyes. I broke out of his arms not wanting anything to do with my best guy friend, or my forever crush that happens to be in love with Satan.

"Don't think you can save me from this mess. Alex, give up. You'll have one less friend." I sighed this was the last time I would see the man I've fallen for. I watched his pale skin light up brightly.

"Angelica I" He began to trail off afraid to say something. I couldn't stand it and ran. Tired out, I fell into a ditch, not really caring about the pain in my legs. I placed my pillow onto a rock and covered myself with a blanket and left the umbrella open. I blacked out. (Author's Note: Now we go into Dakotalynn's point of view.)

"_You could take a picture of something you see_

_In the future where will I be?_

_You could climb a ladder up to the sun_

_Or write a song nobody had sung_

_Or do something that's never been done"_

Talk by Coldplay blared through the speakers of my doc for the 5th time.

"Dakotalynn! Wake up; you'll miss the bus…again!" My strict Mom shouted I slapped the doc, wanting to throw it at the wall. Quickly I changed into my black shorts and my white and black stripped shirt and rushed to the bathroom. I flat ironed my hair and threw it into a high ponytail, and then I brushed my teeth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something in the ditch move. Considering the fact I was inside, made me shake away the thought. I ran into the car as we drove away. Once I got to school everything seemed quiet, no one was talking and everyone had a straight face, which is unusually for Sheldon, New York. A boom of thunder made me jump out of the eerie feel. Once in homeroom our principal made an announcement.

"Last night our 7th grade student, Angelica Romo, went missing. Her window was left open and she had token her treasured items. If you have any information please tell Detective Burrow." Ha, burrow…what a funny name. I started laughing when Alex, who miraculously sat next to me, slapped my arm.

"Ow you buttwipe." I glared at him. He smirked and watched a middle aged man walk in to the room and glared at us. He had orange hair and brown large orbs. "Nice fake mustache Burrow." I chuckled as Alex couldn't help, but laugh.

"Listen little children, I need to speak to some of Angelica's friends." He spoke in a fake Italian accent, worse than Jersey Shore's.

"First of all," I stood up crossing my arms across my stomach, "hey name is said 'angel-e-sha' not 'angel-eh-ca.' Secondly, why would I tell you anything, considering the fact that I'm her best friend." I smirked as Alex shook his head.

"I have a warrant and fine I'll say her name the way you ask, now if any of you students were close friends with Angelica, please go into the halls." He rolled his eyes at me as some of us got up and walked into the hall, after the fake man went all around to the other rooms he stood in front of us and held a notebook in his left hand and a feather pen in the other hand.

"Psh, Dakotalynn. I want his pen! So I could give it to my cats, along with that mustache!" Hanan whispered to me as we stood in the back, Hanan was another good friend of both Angelica and I.

"Was there any problems in her household?" Burrow asked us as Alex looked at me and I shook my head yes, so he could tell Burrow.

"Well, her family always fought and pointed out her flaws." Alex smirked at himself using smart words as I rolled my mocha eyes at him. My brown hair felt a bit damp from the rain as I ran my fingers through my ponytail.

"Sometimes people made fun of her for being herself." Brooke stood there holding tissues and balling her eyes out into some. Of course Brooke is crying, the most emotional girl losses her best friend.

"Angelica tried to run away before, but Alex and I stopped her." I smiled as he looked at me; something was odd about him today. When he dismissed us, the day went by quickly, when I arrived home, I was alone. My twin sister, Dina, was staying after for Drama. I looked around searching for our cat Tory.

"Tory? TORY?" I shouted hoping that she would come out, but she didn't, then I remembered the movement from earlier and decided to go outside to look in the ditch. As I approached the ditch I heard some ruffling, I wore my purple sweatshirt and threw the hood up, just in case it started to rain. As I got closer to the ditch, I saw someone laying there, wait not just a hobo. It was….ANGELICA! "Angelica? What are you doing?" I shouted at her as she jumped up with her iPod in her ears.

"Hey D-Lynn…" She smiled at the nickname she gave me awhile ago. I shook my head at my idiotic friend.

"What are you doing? Are you hungry?" I asked her while walking down next to her as I looked at her iPod, it was a Secondhand Serenade song, "Why?" playing. She turned it off and looked at me with her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sick of dealing with the harassment, family fighting, and watching Alex in love with Christy…it is just too much! Also, no. I don't want food." She grumbled holding her stomach and wincing.

"You sure? You are wincing. Also, Alex was really out of it today, just saying." I smiled down at her as she nodded. Maybe I should get Alex, no. I have to do get Angelica to come back on her own. I walked back and grabbed a water bottle, and then I took it out to Angelica and handed it to her.

"Drink it. If you see my cat, text me." I smiled at her as I went inside and slouched on the couch. (Author's Note: Now we go to Alex's point of view)

"Alex! There is a man here for you." My Mom shouted at me as I froze the game Black Ops and walked to the door and saw the detective from earlier.

"Hello boy, you seemed close to Angelica, do you have an idea of where she could be?" He asked as I grew nervous from the night before. I wish I knew where she was, but if I did, I would be with her right now. Oh how I missed her, I wonder why else she would run away. I remember one night when she freaked out on me because no guy liked her and I told her she was beautiful, but then she shouted that I wouldn't understand. I wonder what she meant, too late now.

"No, I don't." I mumbled as I noticed that we were walking on Dakotalynn's street, maybe I'll annoy her. The man mumbled something and walked away; I shrugged my shoulders and ran home, too worried to bother her. That night I fell asleep just wondering where she was, and more importantly, if she was thinking of me. In the morning my alarm went off as I hit it, not like I slept anyways. For some reason I couldn't sleep again. I had the feeling to be somewhere else; I grabbed a t-shirt and put it on and then a pair of jeans. I grabbed my adidas and some socks; I put them on as I looked in the mirror. I flipped my hair out of my eyes as I ran down stairs; I grabbed a banana and my backpack. I sat down and ate my banana, the rain was at drizzle right now, I grabbed my gray aero sweatshirt and put it on then I walked outside and onto the bus. The day went by and Dakotalynn seemed really nervous to get home, I had to follow her home. She headed behind the ditch and I followed her back there, and then I saw…Angelica!

"Angelica!" I exclaimed as a brown Labrador came barking at me, scared I screamed and the girls broke out laughing.

"That is Brie; she came and protects me for some reason." I saw Angelica smile as I couldn't help, but smile back, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed Dakotalynn, hoping to see you." I sat down next to her; I looked at her as she looked like she was freezing. "Are you cold?" I asked her as her cheeks went into the cute red look.

"Yeah, my sweatshirt got wet." She smiled as I handed her my sweatshirt, she took her sweatshirt off revealing a t-shirt, and then took my sweatshirt and put it on.

"Why did you run away, I feel like it is something more than your family issues and what is it?" I asked her with sympathy showing in my eyes, she looked away biting her lip. I saw something in her eyes saying she didn't want me to know.

"You love Christy." She stated as I grew confused, I would never love a Chinese Barbie.

"I don't know what you ate but, last time I checked, I liked you." I smiled at her as she turned to me, she was lost and I didn't know what to do. I kissed her; I had to get it out sometime, so I choose now. "Please come back Angelica, I need you." I whispered and hugged her. I let go looking into her eyes as they looked sad.

"I'm sorry Alex, I can't do it." She whispered as I lifted her chin.

"You can stay with me; I won't let anyone hurt you." I looked at her as she started crying, I hate it when she does this to me.

"No, I know what I have to do and I'm sorry you aren't a part of it." She cried more as I kissed her cheek and hugged her, I knew that sometime in between now and later, she would die. I stayed there until night fell, then I knew I had to leave. (Author's note: We go back to Angelica's point of view.) Well I didn't expect that, stupid me. I had to let them leave without telling anyone anything. I took out my notebook and started to write. I wrote my letter explaining why I'm dead, death was on the rise. I would black out sometimes during the day while writing my letters to specific people; I listened to my stomach screaming for food. I tried to tame it with some water; it worked for a bit usually. I wrote 7 letters for certain people; Dakotalynn, Alex, Brooke, Hanan, my parents, my sister, and Amber, my other best friend. Now I was working on the letter for the public to read, to know the pain I had to suffer through. I became dizzy and blacked out a minute later. Oh how I wanted to wake myself up, but I was too weak. This is what my family did to me. They emotional abused me, they always fought and my sister always blamed me for it, my peers would always make fun of me and throw stuff at me, whenever my Dad would get drunk and it was just me and him, he would physically abuse me. I felt my hands trembling from the depression that overloaded my head, I heard myself getting my light-headed, my body won. I listened to the last song on my iPod, Ke$ha.

"_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die_

_I'm fading, I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it_

_With every move I die"_

The last words were all I remembered, oh no, my heart is slowing down. I feel my breathing, it stopped. I no longer hear anything, I can't feel anything, am I alive? Last thing I saw was blackness. (Author's Note: I go back to Dakotalynn's point of view, next day at school in 9th period.)

I fiddled with my pencil as the bell rang. I ran and grabbed my books, then I raced out to my Mom's car, she was driving me home. I knew I had to go see Angelica, even if Alex was there, she needed me, and I could feel it. When we got there, I ran to the ditch to find Alex crying. I felt my eyes drifted towards Angelica, she was dead. I picked up and saw the song that was playing, "Flowers for a Ghost" by Thriving Ivory, I fell crying too.

"Call the cops." I demanded Alex as he agreed; minutes later she was being dragged off to the ambulance. A cop and Detective Burrow came over, furious.

"Why didn't you tell me where she was? We could have saved her!" He shouted at us as I threw the letters she wrote into his face.

"Angelica wanted to die! Read this she wrote it! She also wants the public to see all of this." I growled as Alex disappeared with an unpleasant look on his face. I shook my head as I watched my best friend being carried into the ambulance. It felt strange inside me, like something was broken off of a sponge and brought away to a new beginning. Yet instead Angelica isn't going to live, she is going to be dead, but somehow breathing with God resting upon his left arm. I felt the wind blowing my sleek brown hair forward; I glared at the men as most disappeared. I turned away and walked inside, not listening to anyone and running up the stairs and into my room. I threw myself into the bed as I felt hot streams of water flowing from my mocha orbs.

"_Close your eyes_

_Take a breath_

_I'll be here_

_Don't be scared_

_I'll watch you_

_I'll protect you_

_Angelica is me, and me is your guardian angel."_

I heard someone pull me into a hug and wipe away my tears. Strangely, it felt fine. I looked to the edge of my bed as I saw a ghostly Angelica; she smiled at me and began fading away. (Author's note: Now we go back to Alex's point of view.) I kept running, I ran until I reached her house, where her family lived. I felt a rush of anger as I wanted to walk in and punch the living pulp out of her family, my luck her sister Veronica steps out of a car.

"Ew, go away boy." She growled shoving me to the side; I'm going to punch her. I felt something push me on the ground to stop me, I felt a pressure on my chest, and something was holding me down. A ghostly figure appeared with her on top of me. When the figure formed I realized it was Angelica, she held me down with pain in her eyes.

"Angelica?" I whispered as I tried to put my hand on her, but it went on through.

"_I'm dead Alex_

_Nothing you do will fix it_

_Don't hurt them, they will get their punishment_

_Don't hurt yourself either, it will only hurt everyone else_

_I'm your guardian angel, and baby please_

_Breathe me."_

She smiled as I heard her whisper it and wrap some cold arms around me, as I turned to kiss her, she faded away again. Gone forever. I longed the funeral, much less the next day in school. I ran home deeply missing her hug, when I walked in my family stared at me, they must of heard the news, I ignored them and ran upstairs. I slammed my door and fell onto my bed, I reached over and grabbed my iPod and fell asleep playing some Barcelona. When I woke up, my clock read 5 am. I never been up this time, some lured me down the stairs as I saw noose hanging from the entrance into my kitchen. I glared at it as I pulled it down and threw it away, I saw something dark fly by my right, I turned and saw nothing. Seconds later I felt something stabbing into my chest. I realized it was a knife that went through my heart. I fell to the floor, weak with pain. I looked at my blood in a puddle next to me; I grew dizzy and looked to see someone familiar. Veronica Romo. I don't know why she would kill me, but her luck, I was growing dizzy, quickly blackness took over. Everything started to slow down, I screamed in agony with the screaming pain in my chest. I love Angelica, last thought ever. (Author's note: Now we go back to Dakotalynn's point of view.) I slugged down the stairs as something felt strange, I knew it wasn't the fact that Angelica was dead, maybe it was the eerie silence in the house. Usually, my Dad was eating a bagel, my Mom was rushing to gather her stuff, and my sister was reading a book or eating. I shrugged my shoulders, another thing was weird, I wasn't tired. I heard someone scream, I ran up stairs and saw my sister dead on the floor, and she had blood gushing out of her head. I was terrified and ran into my parents' room; they were suffocated by two nooses. I ran into my room and grabbed my cell phone; I called the cops and looked out for any strange sounds or movement. I saw a dark shadow, I reached for a pen in my drawer and held it shaking, and this was too much. Some psycho path trying to kill me after killing my family, I heard some distant sirens get close, the dark shadow was in the hallway, the front door broke down as the dark shadow came running towards me. I ran out of its way to see that it was Veronica, Angelica's sister. I ran downstairs and behind a cop as they held their guns pointing towards her.

"Don't make me shot." He breathed loudly as she turned around to escape out the window, he shot and killed her.

"Sergeant Tom, this is the second murder today in 2 hours." A younger police man pushed through the door and reported I grew curious.

"Who was it?" I asked curious as he sighed and looked down at the notebook in his hand.

"A boy named Alex Jones." He sighed as I felt my mouth drop; I knew she might have killed him too.

"I I might know who killed him." I whispered as they turned towards me. I breathed heavily and knew I had to come clean.

"Go ahead, tell us." He smiled warmly as a detective came walking in to take some evidence.

"Veronica Romo, the girl who killed my family and Alex. You see, a couple of days my best friend Angelica Romo, Veronica's sister, ran away to escape her evil sister. Veronica must of heard that Alex and I let the public view the letters Angelica wrote talking about Veronica's drugs and drinking issues. She must have not wanted to get caught and decided to give punishment out to the people who let the public read the letters. She killed Alex and then came for me, she must have heard my parents waking up and realized she would have to kill them to not get caught, then my sister woke up and she killed her too. Then she targeted me, but failed since I called you guys." I explained to them as they looked at each other

"Well you sure would make an amazing detective, what is your name?" Sergeant Tom asked me as I felt myself smile.

"Dakotalynn Erin." I smiled as he put his arm on my shoulder.

"Well Dakotalynn, please go get your stuff together, we will have to find a home for you. Also get ready for your school, you will have to go." He smiled warmly as I raced up the stairs pass the guys and settled in my room. I grabbed my green owl shirt and threw it on, then I pulled up my washed out skinny jeans, then I brushed through my hair and grabbed my shoes and socks together. I wanted to cry, but I knew that was the worst thing. I sniffled away my tears and ran into the bathroom, trying to not affect the evidence. I brushed my teeth and flat ironed my hair fast, then I ran back and through on my snowy white owl necklace. I grabbed my ninja bunny backpack and walked downstairs, ready to face everyone. Sergeant Tom let me in the front seat as we drove to my school. I walked out as I realized I was late. I walked up stairs as everyone fell silent; I sat in my seat as the principal came on.

"Our sorrows are with the Jones's family and Dakotalynn Erin, since Alex Jones died in a murder and Dakotalynn lost her family to a murder last night. Also we feel sorrow towards Angelica Romo who was found dead yesterday; her funeral is tonight at 7." The principal hung up as everyone in the room turned towards me with sorrow in their eyes for me, I ran out of the room with tears in my eyes. It hurt not to have a family to run home and hug. Stupid Veronica, I'm glad she died. She deserves it for being responsible for 5 people, and god knows how many more people. I walked to the sink in the bathroom and washed my face clean as I looked down at my green converse and smiled. I need to stay strong everyone who died would of wanted that. I walked out with my books and suffered through the day with nothing, but dreading to go home. When I arrived Sergeant Tom was standing there talking to one of my friend's Mom, Hanan's Mom. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to them as the Sergeant turned towards me.

"Dakotalynn, this lady, Teresa, decided to take you in, since she said you would have a good friend nearby. Please go gather your stuff." He smiled as I knew that I would have a good family, at least with Hanan. I ran up the stairs and took out my suitcases and began to gather some clothes, books, my iPod, drawing book, stuffed animals, my flat iron, tooth brush, hair brush, and my shampoo. I walked downstairs and headed for the car as Hanan pulled me into a hug.

"Ready for Angelica's AND Alex's funeral?" She asked me as I looked confused at her. She put my bags into the trunk and turned to explain. "Alex's parents thought that since they were practically soul mates, that it would be cute to have their funerals together. Also, Angelica's parents were arrested for child abuse, so things are mostly normal right?" She smiled trying to make things better I nodded my head in agreement and drove away in her car. When we arrived to her house she helped me bring my bags into the no-longer guest bedroom. It was painted green with a small bed in corner and some dressers. Hanan and I unpacked my bags and sat on the bed.

"I just got here and now I have to get ready for a funeral, bleh." I stuck my tongue out and fell back onto the soft bed. Hanan laughed and left the room as I grabbed my black jeans, my black and white striped shirt, and some flats. I put them on and brushed out my hair, then I walked out as Hanan and I got into her Mom's car and drove to the funeral. In two caskets were Angelica and Alex. We looked at them as they looked so peaceful and quiet. I looked around and saw none of Angelica's family. I looked at Hanan and shrugged my shoulders; we sat down and waited for the runner of this funeral to speak.

"Hello, I'm Katie Wander and I'll be reading the letters Angelica wrote:

Dear reader,

I'm dead or at least missing as you read. I need you to listen, with open ears. When I was born I drew attention to myself, my sister Veronica was jealous and hated me. Anything bad that would happen it was my fault. My parents hate each other, they hate to admit it, but they do. My family always told me I was fat, a failure and or ugly. I was always being compared to my sister and how much better she was, they didn't even know her. One night my Mom was gone and my Dad was drunk, he smashed a couple of glass bottles over my head then he brutally hit me until I passed out. My Mom came home and did nothing, but leave me there, when I woke up I had to go to school. That night at my acting class some students made fun of what I was wearing and threw pencils at me trying to hurt me. When I walked out one girl punched me because she told me I wasn't allowed to wear converse. I had to walk 15 minutes home from there because no one wanted to pick me up. My sister forced me to pay her money so she could buy drugs and alcohol, if I didn't agree she would knock me out and steal it. I was afraid to tell anyone, but Alex and Dakotalynn because my family said they would kill me if I told anyone. I tried telling my other friend, but she started complaining how her life is horrible because her Mom took her phone away. In school I knew I was never going to get a boyfriend because I knew I wasn't attractive or popular. This resolved me to running away; I had to do it sometime. I can't stand the pain of everyone around me, it's all too much! I have a sleeping disorder and can barely sleep, also I stopped eating because I wanted everyone to stop calling me fat. I'm sorry, but I'm beginning to get dizzy, and everything is slowing down. I'm about to die I believe, goodbye.

Love, Angelica Romo." Katie finished with a sob at the end of her saying. Everyone in the room was probably crying or about too. I knew I was and Hanan was. The funeral finished as I walked out as the light drizzle grew harder and I started getting wet. I sat in the car and drove away as a song was dedicated to the loss of Angelica Romo, it was the song "Tonight" by FM Static.

"_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_And know the stars are _

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight"_

The song finished as Hanan and I looked at each other glad that everything was done. Somehow I knew that the days were going to get better, even if it is without my family, Alex, or Angelica. The faded guardian angels.

**The End. This story was based off of true events, with exaggerating details by the author.**


End file.
